


Parents

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Rhyming Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a parent changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents

Story Notes:

Finally, I managed to write something after a long dry spell. Hopefully, more writing in the future.

Art by Elfqueen55

It is no longer you and I.

These precious two are the apple of our eye.

We as parents shall be there to care and nurture.

Following their paths as they grow in the future.

But, this moment as we hold them near.

We are proud to shed that one tear.

For life is an adventure for us all now.

We shall make the most of it, this we vow.


End file.
